witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Prime Minister Vi
Prime Minister Vi (雪; 비 Bi) was the Prime Minister of the Bairong Empire who served Yue Bairong before his death by the Night Crows, ordered by Emperor Bairong. He was also the head of the former Three Noble Clans, the Rain (Vi) Clan. Vi was the father of both Visul and Vihyun. Appearance Vi is an old man with long white hair hidden under his hat and has a crescent shaped mustache poking out of his face. Like all characters living in Bairong, he adorns a ruqun but has a decorated vest on top of it. His battle outfit consists of a baggy, long sleeved shirt covered by white body armor and shoulder guards. Personality Vi is a deceptive individual who's also a perfectionist, shown by his unsatisfaction of Yue as emperor just because of his life as a prince. He is not the best at hiding his plans since Emperor Bairong was aware of them and manipulated him to his personal advantage. He believes in the ends before the means and is willing to start a war as collateral damage so he could attempt to murder Yue. Although he has all those faults, he did them in the empire's best interest. Story History After the Silver Clan is massacred, Vi finds Eun Sul-Hwa and recruits her to do his bidding. He instates her as a maid at the palace. Prime Minister Vi is first shown in Yues' flashback. He begins by telling Yue not to work himself too hard and that he would never of expected Yue to turn so devoted to the country due to his actions as a prince(this was actually Xing's actions). Yue later asks Vi for his opinion, if he thinks it's Yues' fault for the destruction of Bairong to which Vi replies to be patient and wait. Shortly after Minister Sae-Sa approaches and insults Vi's family. When leaving Vi wonders if Sae-Sa has the same goal as he does. 2 years later he again appears to tell Yue about the death of Sul-Hwa.While Yue is mourning, Vi comes in and scolds him for his actions, stating that a king shouldn't show such a weak side for a maids body. He then tells Yue to restore his honor as a king. Yue retaliates that it was the rain family who was in charge of security and that Vi's family will fall if Vi doesn't find the culprit. After Yues' father plants doubt in Yues mind ,Yue questions the reports Vi gives him. Vi assures Yue the reports are trustworthy, once Vi leaves Yue gets upset with himself for doubting the rain family, he convinces himself he can trust Vi and that Vi has no lust for power. During the war, Yue and Vi are standing alone on the castle, Yue asks if this was his fault to which Vi unexpectedly stabs Yue through the back striving to kill him. He then states that the fighting can stop now that Yue is dead. He is surprised upon learning Yue survived the attack and admits he was the one Sul-Hwa reported to. He tells Yue how the war was a way to mask his killing intent and that if Sul-Hwa had assassinated Yue using the original plan, the war wouldn't have started.Although he was against killing Sul-Hwa, he didn't do anything to stop her assassination as it would unravel a new plan to kill Yue.With this Yue attempts to kill Vi despite his broken body. Vi easily blocks the attack and slams Yue into a wall. Vi tells Yue the reason he wants Yue dead is because his lack of devotion when Yue(at the time Xing) was a prince. As he raises his sword to give the finishing blow, Vi says that if Yue was Xing he wouldn't have to had raise his sword at someone who loved Bairong so much.He continues on that the destruction of Bairong and death of Sul-Hwa was completely Yues' fault, and that once Yue dies Xing would take over and restore Bairong, a dream that can only come true with Yues' death. Before getting a chance to swing his sword he is killed by a Black Raven commanded by the emperor. Powers and Abilities Chi Techniques: As a high ranking noble and Clan Head of the Rain Clan, Vi would be fairly proficient with chi manipulation. *'Shinbo' (신보 Sinbo; Release): The first stage of Chi control. It draws out a small amount of the user's Chi, and universally taught through the Bairong Empire. Xing has mastered this. *'Shinchuk' (신축 Sinchug; Elasticity): The second stage of Chi control. It draws out a maximum of 30% of the user's Chi, and is taught only to the highly skilled elites of the Bairong Empire. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Due to his rank and background, it is safe to say Vi has skills in this area. Equipment Broad Sword: Vi has been shown to know how to use this weapon and did so to stab Yue in the back. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Bairong